finding her
by Beauandedwardforever
Summary: a world where your soulmate's name is written on your wrist, it seems like it would be rather simple to find and be with the love of your life. However, most people are never able to find their soulmates, and give up the search. But Anna Summers has waited her whole life to meet her soulmate, and nothing will stop her from fulfilling her destiny. OneShot. Soulmate AU Elsanna


You used to wonder why your mother made you cover your soul-mark. It seemed ridiculous! Why wouldn't you want the world to know who your other half was? The moment you learned what the letters on your wrist meant – the name of your one, true love – you wanted to scream out her name from the rooftops. And wouldn't this mean you would find her faster? But your mother explained that many people never found their soulmates and usually fell in love with someone else. Keeping your soulmate's name a secret made it easier for you and your non-soulmate partner to cope and live happily. Your mark, she told you, was a very private thing, and that you should never feel pressured to show someone, nor should you pressure anyone to show you theirs. In fact, some people even chose to remove their soul-mark, and therefore, cut off their connection with their soulmate; for many, it was easier to love someone who wasn't their perfect match if they got rid of the bond such a match would come with. Apparently, though, the procedure was quite painful for both parties. When you were old enough, you read up about it on the internet, where people described it as one of the most horrible hurts they had ever experienced – especially for those who were not aware their soulmate was removing his or her mark – likening it to the feeling of having a limb ripped off, without any anesthesia or painkillers.

You swore to yourself that you would never get rid of your mark; you would never, ever want to do that to your soulmate (or anyone, at that), even if you didn't end up finding her – though you tried not to think about not finding her. But, to appease your mother and society, you wore the thick bracelets that everyone else wore when you were out in public. In the safety of your room, however, you would stare at her name, tracing her letters and praying that someday, you would be able to show her your wrist with her name on it, and she would show you her wrist with your name on it, and you would smile shyly at each other and pledge your life to each other and live happily ever after. That was the hope, anyways.

Now you were twenty-two years old, and you were staring at your soulmate as she asked you if you thought it would be a good idea for her to remove her soul-mark. Of course, she wasn't heartless. She couldn't be – she was your soulmate after all. She simply didn't know that you were her soulmate, or that she was yours, because you, in a moment of utter foolishness, had made a split-second decision that ruined your life. Two years before, you, freshly out of high school, with your young face bright and your mind vulnerable, had been unceremoniously dumped on your new college campus by your parents. It was the start of your new life!

As your mother's car left you, turning around the road's bend, you felt a surge of giddiness rise in you. Sure, you were nervous, and a bit sad that a huge part of who you had been was gone, but you had mourned your childhood weeks ago, with all your high school friends during the seemingly endless graduation parties you attended. Today, though, was a fresh start. Today, you thought, taking in a deep breath and turning to face your dorm, was your rebirth. You kind of liked that word. Rebirth. It felt fitting. And with that word at the forefront of your mind, you physically ran into who would be your first real friend in college. After some awkward laughter, she introduced herself to you as Amanda Garcia, and then she asked you your name. A simple question, really. You should have just said your name – your name that you had answered to your whole life, and your name that was on the wrist of your soulmate. But, with your veins buzzing and your head swimming with excitement, you wanted to make the rebirth you felt inside tangible, and so you proclaimed that your name was Elizabeth – which was not your name at all. It was your middle name. Your name was Anna Elizabeth Summers, or just Anna Sumners, as it would appear on most legal documents and your soulmate's wrist. But now your name was Elizabeth Summers to Amanda, and then to everyone you would meet in college. You never thought to tell them that you were just going by your middle name. It wouldn't matter – not really, until it did matter and then it was too, too late.

Her name – your soulmate's name – was Elsa Arendelle, and you met her four years later at a Christmas party you, Amanda, and Kristoff were throwing. You were sipping punch when you first saw her.

"Hi," you said politely, "I'm Elizabeth."

She smiled and introduced herself to you, saying, "Ah, one of the hostesses this evening. Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa Arendelle," and then you nearly fainted. You would have, had it not been for the boy on her arm – her boyfriend of three years – Hans Westerguard, he informed you pleasantly. His name was not on her wrist, thank you very much. But you didn't want to ruin Hans's Christmas, and so you said nothing, and only smiled a little too brightly at her (your soulmate!) and continued to enjoy the party as if you had not just found the love of your life. You could tell her tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next! You had forever together, anyways.

Oh, she was beautiful. And she had beautiful, pale, almost translucent, skin. And such kind eyes! They twinkled just right when she smiled, and you could tell she had a penchant for getting into mischief. Her accent was enchanting, making you wonder where she was from. So mysterious! And her fashion sense – good Lord, it was impeccable. The sequins and glitter she adorned shimmered and shined just right under the harsh light of your cheap apartment. And of course, her name. Her name! It was rather melodic to the ear, flowing out of the mouth so easily.

You couldn't sleep that night – you were too excited. You weren't going to tell anyone – not until she knew, at least. You would tell her that your name was Anna Elizabeth Summers and that her name was on your wrist, and wouldn't she check if yours was on hers? And she would and she would softly exhale and look up at you with tears in her eyes and would whisper "Finally. After all these years – finally." Then you could take your sweet time telling everyone you ever met that you had done it. You had found her. You had always known you would in your heart, despite your mother's concerned talks with you when you were younger, begging you to give someone else a chance. Why settle for someone who wasn't your perfect match when you could have that someone? You had a blueprint right to her. And here she was – falling right into your lap. You could practically jump for joy.

The next day came, but it wasn't the right time. It was still the Christmas season, and Hans deserved a good holiday. He was very nice, as far as you could tell. Elsa was dating him, after all, so he couldn't be that bad (you weren't the jealous type when it came to your soulmate, it seemed. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that your name was permanently tattooed on his girlfriend's body, and hers was on yours, but that's just a thought). You went home for winter break, still holding in the news. Then school began again, and you didn't see her for a while. That was alright. You'd see her eventually. And you were right.

You heard her before you saw her. It was February, and you were studying in a courtyard in the middle of campus.

"Elizabeth! Hey, Elizabeth!"

Your heart skipped a beat. You would remember her voice from anywhere. You had replayed the single conversation you had had with her over and over (she wouldn't remember the exchange, understandably, so you would have to remember it for her, so that you could one day tell the story at your wedding and to your kids. You were considerate like that). It did sound a little wrong, though, to have her call you Elizabeth. You'd straighten that up in just a few minutes, though, and then she'd be sweeping you up in her arms and repeating "Anna, Anna, Anna," over and over. You smiled a bit to yourself, and then turned nonchalantly to see her running towards you, blonde hair bouncing in the wind. You waited until she was close enough, and then you said,

"Hey. Elsa, right?" as if you hadn't seen her name on your skin every single day for the past twenty-two years of your life.

She grinned and scratched the back of her head, catching her breath. "That's me. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something really quickly."

She bit her lip, almost nervously, and bounced from foot to foot. Cutie, you thought. You smiled warmly and gestured at the bench across from you.

"Sure. What's up?" (You were truly an Oscar-winning actress with such casualness!)

She sat down and fidgeted with her hands briefly. "So, um. This is kind of personal and weird for me to ask you, since we don't know each other all that well –" (oh, we will, you thought) " – but I heard from Kristoff that you were sort of an expert on soulmates, and I just wanted to see what your thoughts were on what I'm going through."

Your eyes widened. It was widely known that you were passionate about soulmates and soul-bonds (more like obsessed), but did she know that you were soulmates? How could she? You literally had not told anyone in college your first name. She didn't even know your last name, so she couldn't suspect – could she? Maybe your bond ran deeper than most soul-bonds. There had been no recorded cases of people just "knowing" they had found their soulmates without checking the names, but maybe –

"Hans proposed to me yesterday, and i said yes, thank goodness, though I knew i was going to say yes, we've been planning on getting married right out of college and – you remember Hans, don't you? From the party?" She was now staring curiously at you, as your expression had gone completely blank after her first sentence. Perhaps she thought you didn't remember who Hans was; theywerejust two random people you had met in her mind.

No, instead, your heart had just stopped beating. And your brain was not comprehending. Had your soulmate just told you that she was marrying someone else? That was impossible. Laughable. Without even realizing it, your head was nodding that yes, you remembered Hans, and your mouth was saying congratulations, and wouldn't she continue on with her question? She smiled back more confidently.

"Right, cool, so, um. This is weird to tell someone I barely know, but, well. Hans isn't my soulmate. Which is fine! I'm so totally cool with that. It's just… I want to be the best Wife to him as possible." She took a deep breath as your heart sank lower and lower. "And I don't think I can do that with someone else's name on my wrist. So, I'm thinking about getting my soul-mark removed. But I don't really know if that's the right thing to do, so I thought I'd ask an expert on soul-marks and all-things soulmate!" She quirked her lips up lopsidedly, and your heart hit your stomach it was so low.

You stared at your soulmate for a few seconds, hoping your brain would catch up to the events unfolding and would stop yelling at you to tell her, tell her now and everything will be okay!

"You want my advice?" was the best you could come up with. "My advice on whether you should remove your soul-mark or not?"

She gave you a quick shrug and pushed her hair back over her head. "Kristoff speaks very highly of your advisory skills – and your knowledge of soulmates."

Miraculously, you let out a short laugh at that. How could you laugh at a time like this? You look at the beautiful girl in front of you and the hopeful expression etched on every corner of her face.

"Well," you begin slowly, "the first thing you have to know is that removing a soul-mark is very painful. For you and your soulmate." Your voice didn't even catch on the last word. Seriously. You could be an actress.

She was already nodding along. "I've read up on it, but I would be willing to go through it – for Hans. I'm more worried about my soulmate, since it would hurt for her too. And she wouldn't even know I was about to do it." She bit her lip and broke her gaze away from you. "Is that… awful and selfish of me to still want to do it anyways? Wouldn't she want what's best for me?"

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. "Would it?" you ask quietly, "Would it be what's best for you? Marrying someone who isn't your soulmate – your perfect match? Wouldn't she be what's best for you?"

But before you are even finished speaking, she is shaking her head vehemently. "No, no. I don't want to belittle your beliefs or anything, but soulmates… the idea of soulmates is so conceptual… and elusive.I even know that it's rare to find your soulmate, and I don't know jack shit about soul-bonds or whatever. But what I do know is that, what I have with Hans? It's real. And he is what's best for me – I know it."

She ends this passionate declaration standing up straighter in her seat, and you know it's hopeless, you know, but you have to try, you have to, and so you say, "Okay, alright, that's fine. I'm – I'm not offended. I think she would be okay with the pain, if she truly was your soulmate. But you should also know that removing your soul-mark – it's permanent. You can never attain that level of connection with someone again. Are you so sure of your decision that you would be willing to take that risk with Hans?"

To your surprise, Elsa laughs at your question. "Risk?" she repeats, voice astounded. "There is no risk in marrying Hans."

At this, you are angry. You are furious. How dare she? How could she say that, when she had never met her soulmate? Well, she had, but she didn't know it. Was this soul-bond nothing to her?

"Of course there's a risk!" you snap at her, wiping the grin off her face. "What if you find your soulmate tomorrow? What if – what if she's sitting right in front of you. What if I'm your soulmate, and you find out right now – what would you do then?"

She looks at you steadily, and when you meet her eyes you know that whatever she's about to say, it is the truest thing she'll ever say. "I would apologize for the excruciating pain you would be about to go through, and then I would marry Hans. I love him. I am in love with Hans, and no name on my arm will ever change that."

And with those words, your heart breaks. You have lost her. You never had her, it seems. So, you gather what pieces of your heart you can, and you muster up a tired smile. "Well, Elsa, I think you know what you want to do. You don't need me to tell you that."

She chuckles at that and stands, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Thank you for listening, Elizabeth. It means a lot."

You stare at her for a beat. "Actually," you say, letting your exhaustion peek through, "it's Anna. Elizabeth's my middle name."

She starts at that, and then shakes her head, smiling. "What a weird coincidence. My soulmate's name is Anna. Guess we were meant to have this conversation." She holds out her hand for you to shake, and you take it. With one last grin at you, she turns and leaves you.

As she walks away, shoulders high and ready to face the future with the love of her life, you slump to the ground, clutching your wrist to your chest. Sitting there, feeling more cold than you've ever felt, you finally understand why your mother told you to cover your soul-mark. It was to protect you. From pain and heartbreak and whatever this awful, awful feeling was. You close your eyes tighter and tighter and tighter and try to forget her face. But how can you? How can you ever forget Elsa Arendelle?

**AN**

**hey guys thanks for reading this is just a short story i came up with. also to clear up any confusion the Accent Anna mentions Elsa having is a Norwegian accent anyway thanks for reading **


End file.
